


Self-Involvement

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bear with me this is kinda weird, Clone Sex, Dream Sequence, M/M, Sort Of, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: AU set during the making of the “Rub Some Bacon On It” music video. Rhett comes home from a long day of working on he and Link's latest music video and has a surprising visitor.





	Self-Involvement

Rhett walked into his house after an exhausting day of filming a music video for his and Link’s new song “Rub Some Bacon On It.” He enjoyed the creative process involved in making a music video, but it really wore him out. He walked into his bedroom in order to set his things down and change into some comfy clothes, and was startled by someone sitting on his bed. It was himself.

“What the fuck?”

“Well, it’s nice to see you too.” Other Rhett said.

“Who are you?” Rhett said.

“I’m you, Rhett.”

Rhett shook his head. “I don’t have a twin.”

Other Rhett furrowed his brow. “I didn’t say I was a twin. I said I’m you.”

Rhett set his things down and looked around for something he could possibly use as a weapon against Other Rhett in case he tried to harm him.  _This is just some sick joke._

“No, it’s not a joke Rhett. I’m really you.”

Rhett squinted his eyes. “How did you get in here?”

Other Rhett sighed as he got up and stood in front of Rhett. “How many times I have to tell you? I’m you.” He squeezed Rhett’s chin and blew him a kiss. Rhett squirmed out of Other Rhett’s grip. “Dude, cut it out.” He still didn’t understand what was going on and was trying to remain as calm as possible.

Other Rhett sat back down on the bed. “What’s wrong, Rhett? I know you think you’re hot.”

Rhett moved away from the bed and stood in a corner of the room. “Seriously, cut that shit out, it’s weird.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you rather I talk about how much you want to fuck Link?”

Rhett blushed.  _How does he…oh wait, he’s me. He knows everything._

“Don’t be embarrassed dude. Link’s a hot piece of ass, you should go for it.” Other Rhett winked. Rhett frowned. He didn’t like hearing anyone talk about Link about that, even when that someone was (supposedly) him.

Other Rhett shook his head. “You know people can tell when you’re jealous, right? It’s so obvious. You should really control that.”

Rhett stormed across the room and stood in front of Other Rhett. “Listen. I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but you need to leave.”

Other Rhett cocked his head to the side. “Or what? What are you going to do, Rhett?” Other Rhett leaned up and kissed Rhett on the lips.

Rhett recoiled but then took a minute to consider what had just happened.  _Why am I grossed out at kissing myself? It’s me. Right?_  Rhett gave Other Rhett a confused look.  Other Rhett licked his lips.

“I know a great way to prove I’m you. Just take a look.” Other Rhett pulled off his shirt. Rhett looked at his chest.  _Yup, it looks exactly the same._  Rhett grabbed Other Rhett’s face and examined it, running his thumb across his lips.  _Yeah, that’s me._

“You have such a gentle touch Rhett.” Other Rhett pulled Rhett in for a kiss. This time Rhett didn’t pull away. He allowed Other Rhett’s tongue to play with his.

“You’re a good kisser, Rhett, but I suppose you already knew that.”

Rhett blushed. It felt weird to get a compliment from himself, but at the same time he liked it.  _I wonder if…_  Rhett decided he needed to settle a question in his mind, the curiosity was too much. He pushed Other Rhett onto the bed, straddled him and kissed him deeply while stroking his beard.  _If this is me, he’ll like this a lot._

Rhett pulled away and Other Rhett smiled. “You know exactly what I like Rhett.”

Rhett could feel himself getting hard. He looked at Other Rhett, who had a knowing smile on his face. “I know you want to fuck me, Rhett. I can’t blame you, I’m pretty hot.” Other Rhett kissed him. “But I don’t need to tell you that. After all, you own a mirror.”

Rhett sighed. Other Rhett was right. In spite of the weirdness of this situation, Rhett was intrigued by the thought of being intimate with himself. It was like masturbation, only better.

Rhett got up and shut the bedroom door. He looked at his nightstand which contained some lube and a few toys, and then looked at Other Rhett, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed and giving him a sultry look. Rhett knew that look very well, he used it often.  _This is so strange. And hot._ His erection grew worse and threatened to bust out of his jeans.

“Come on, Rhett.” Other Rhett teased as he laid on his back and put his hands above his head. “I’ll even let you be in charge.”

 _I definitely wouldn’t mind fucking that smug look off of his face. My face. Whatever._  Rhett pulled out a bottle of lube and a strip of purple cloth and threw them on the bed before climbing in. He straddled Other Rhett and pulled him in for a hot wet kiss. “This is just our secret, okay?”

Other Rhett winked. “I won’t tell if you won’t tell.”

Rhett grabbed Other Rhett’s hands and tied them above his head. He removed his jeans and boxers and began stroking him.  _Yup, even the dick is the same._

Other Rhett writhed with pleasure. “Rhett…” he said with an exaggerated groan. “You’re so good at this.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Rhett said. “I don’t sound like that when I jerk off.”

Other Rhett rolled his eyes. “I know. You’re usually moaning Link’s name.”

That comment set Rhett off. Rhett had enough internal conflict over his feelings for his best friend; he wasn’t going to tolerate it from a physical embodiment of himself. Rhett pulled off his shirt, pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, and sloppily applied the lube to himself and Other Rhett before quickly sliding inside him and beginning to wildly thrust.

Other Rhett whimpered and moaned; he was beyond words now. The bed rocked and shook with Rhett’s violent movements. “You should’ve known this was coming.” Rhett growled. “After all, you’re me, right?” Rhett took Other Rhett’s neck into his hands and squeezed. “I’ll teach you to fuck with me and my feelings.” Rhett continued to slam his dick inside Other Rhett as he gasped for air.

Other Rhett looked up at Rhett, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Rhett came inside him. Rhett pulled out, sweaty and satisfied. He felt like he had defeated a part of himself that was torturing him. Rhett looked at Other Rhett as he came, and was startled by the strange sound he was making. It sounded like an alarm clock.

Rhett sat up in bed with a start and reached over to turn off his alarm.  _Well, that was weird._  He thought, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He looked at his phone and saw there was a text from Link.

_Hey Rhett, don’t forget we’re filming the part of the video with your clone today. Should be fun._

Rhett got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. He started back at the disheveled reflection and snickered as he recalled last night’s vivid dream. “Yeah, working with my clone should be  _a lot_  of fun.”


End file.
